


the portrait

by JadeWritesStuff



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, If you're thirsty for angst then here's a real treat, Marriage, Painting, Past Relationship(s), mentions of other pack members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWritesStuff/pseuds/JadeWritesStuff
Summary: The portrait of Dracula and Martha has remained in the family room ever since the Hotel had been established.Nobody began to notice its presence. Not until one family dinner, when Ericka decides to admit that it makes her feel uncomfortable. Drac, however, doesn't understand the problem.





	1. Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drericka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drericka/gifts).



Despite Ericka's presence at family dinners, nobody ever discussed the elephant in the room. Not the prospect of whose turn it was to babysit Dennis, or whether Griffin wore clothes at the table. Nothing like that. Not compared to the twelve-foot oil painting of the Lady Lubov - Drac's deceased wife.

She couldn't lie about the two opposing sides within her mind. Martha was _beautiful_. It was her who made the man that Drac became - sweet, loyal, and romantic. Yet, something pierced her heart every time someone mentioned her. The awkwardness snuck into the atmosphere, showering Ericka with that familiar anxiety of whether she was accepted into the family or not.

But, no matter how hard her insecurities hit, Drac would reassure that she's his soulmate. The woman who makes him awaken with a large beam on his face every evening. And Ericka would feel that charming heat spread across her chest, making her feel loved. That's why she decided it was unhealthy to keep this secret from him. They were soon to be married; Ericka didn't want anything spoiling her confidence within the union between them.

Cleaning the non-existent substance of food around her lips, Ericka settled the napkin on the table with a heavy breath. She rehearsed the question a million times over within her mind, before turning towards her fiancè.

"Drac?" Ericka lay her palm across his wrist, speaking with a tone stitched with silk, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Beaming at his wife-to-be, Drac settled his goblet of blood onto the coaster. He returned her tight grip, stroking the back of her palm with his thumb.

"Anything, my love," he smiled.

Ericka couldn't help but flush at his endearing response. _Goddamnit_ , she thought, _not a great time for my heart right now._

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Ericka bit her lip. "I...I wanted to ask about," her voice quietened, "the painting."

As expected, his expression dropped. That charming smile vanished; transferred for a frown.

"Oh?" Drac tilted his head, "What about the painting...?"

Dread boiled inside her chest, recognising that suspicious yet protective tone. As long as the conversation wouldn't dissolve her mood into outright frustration, Ericka felt confident in her motives.

Or did she?

Ericka swirled the scarlet liquid inside her wine glass, watching it rise against the sides like waves against a ship's body. She gulped, "It's just...no, don't worry."

She shook her head, sipping the alcohol to clear her system. God, she felt like a drama queen. Yet, there was no need to start drama within the family room. Maybe later. Or tomorrow. Or next week. Or _never_.

Drac squeezed her palm, attempting to retain eye-contact. "No, tell me..."

Something heavy settled within her chest. She closed her eyes, cursing herself for touching upon the subject. _Goddamnit, he's gonna want to know._

"I was only thinking that," she gestured towards the painting with a quivering hand, "we could have a group portrait there, with all of us together, and move that portrait somewhere else."

He furrowed his brows; the grip lessened, yet their hands remained entangled. "What makes you say that?"

"I-It's just that," Ericka pursed his lips, "it's a family room, so I thought..."

Her hands flailed awkwardly in the air, attempting to support her argument through silence. In the end, she bit her lip and rested her hands on her lap. God, it was so _awkward_.

"But, what's wrong about that portrait?" Drac frowned, "It's a fine piece of art."

"N-Nothing! " Ericka cried, maybe a little too loud. She licked her lips, before suggesting, "I just don't think it's...appropriate to have it there, don't you think?"

Ericka's heart raced when the expected reply never came. Instead, her fiancé stared with distracted pupils, flying around the room in order to dodge the question.

"Sorry, Frank," Drac cleared his throat, "did you say something?"

Ericka furrowed her brows.

Frank cocked his brow, swallowing his consumption and replied with a gesture towards his plate, "I've been eating."

"I swear you just-"

"No, Frank _didn't_ say anything," Ericka snapped. Noticing his attempts to avoid eye-contact, she questioned, "Why are you trying to avoid me? You asked what was wrong, and I told you."

Drac twiddled his fingers together, eyes flickering between his fiancée and the table before him. "I-I didn't avoid you..."

Ericka shook her head in disbelief. Burying her face with her palms, she let out a short, sardonic laugh. "Fucking hell, you just _did._ "

Drac sighed, yet felt that terrible dread within his mind. There wasn't a positive conclusion to this conversation. "Honeybat, I don't understand why you don't want that portrait in the family room. Martha is still part of our family, so why would you want to-"

"Because it makes me feel _uncomfortable_!" Ericka cried, before realising that everyone in the room had stopped talking. Their sight directed towards her, who appeared as if she'd burst into tears.

Although she'd announced in front of large crowds before - monster and human - there wasn't any other method of embarrassment other than being stared at by her family.

Biting her lip, Ericka bowed her head. "Listen, I respect Martha and your marriage with her, I _really_ do. But, when I sit in here and face that portrait every day, it makes me feel devalued. I don't want that to affect anything, because I love you _so much_. I'm going to marry you, for goodness sake, yet looking at you so happy with her makes me question if...if I even belong in this family."

Maybe she revealed too much that'd been bottled up for longer than she could remember. She hated the heartbroken expression that he responded with, as he cradled both of her palms within his lap. "Ericka, why would you even _think_ that? I _love_ you, you're my _Zing._ That painting shouldn't make you think like that, when you know that I want to marry you."

"It just _does_ , Drac," Ericka sighed, "you wouldn't understand."

Irritation seemed evident within his tone, despite shuddering inwardly at the concept of being annoyed with his Zing. No, not annoyed - disappointed. "I don't need to understand, but you need to understand that I respect her highly, and that you should too."

A lump wedged itself within her throat, threatening her to release the tears that brimmed within her eyes. Ericka snatched her hands away, ending the conversation with a blunt, "Okay."

Drac stared. He watched his fiancée pretend to eat. Absorbing unwanted silence. He wondered how could she have the audacity to argue about Martha; the portrait that lived on that wall for over a century.

So, without thought, he suddenly snapped, "Ericka, she's the love of my life, what do you want me to do about it?!"

Although the silence seeped in a moment ago, it wasn't until now that everyone acknowledged it. Yet, it wasn't welcomed. Frank exchanged bug-eyed glances at Eunice, Murray, and Griffin, who mirrored him. Wayne and Wanda winced. As for Mavis, she was speechless. What could she say? Glancing between the couple, she wasn't sure whether to disagree with Ericka or her own father. It was only when Ericka leaned back into her chair, seemingly fighting back a stream of tears, that she emphasised with her.

Drac pressed his face into his hands, shaking his head. The regret poured into his mind, as his fiancée's torn expression made him feel like the worst man in her life. "Honey, I-I didn't mean..."

She shoved herself away from the table, causing the ornaments to shudder due to her strength. Rising from her chair, Ericka stormed towards the door.

Feeling all of his limbs quacking, Drac stops from his chair and reached after her. "No, please don't–"

The door slammed before he could finish his sentence.

It didn't sound viable for a Vampire's pale face to drain any more colour. Yet, as Drac stood frozen for a long moment, staring at the door in hopes that his fiancée would return, it seemed it _was_ possible. He glanced towards the Pack, who stared in bewilderment.

He focused primarily on his precious daughter, who frowned at him. There must've been some telepathic communication between them, as Drac understood by her simple glance towards the door that she encouraged him to chase after her.

And so he did, with reluctance. What could he say after the dreadful comment that escaped from his mouth just seconds ago?


	2. Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I'd leave you hanging?
> 
> Merry Angstmas!

It took all the strength within her body to prevent tears. As she stormed upstairs toward hers and Drac's room, Ericka's lips wobbled slightly. She clenched her teeth, glancing around her to convince herself that nobody could witness her in this state. As the Countess-to-be, Ericka aimed to present herself as persistent as her husband.

Yet, the mistiness returned to her eyes whenever she convinced herself _not_ to cry. Goddamnit, the last time she cried pinpointed during her teenage years when her hormones almost dominated her entire mind. She'd cry to herself, punch walls, and even throw her training knives directly at Van Helsing. He never protested - instead, he appreciated her transformation from the innocent girl she used to be. A Van Helsing could _never_ be sensitive.

Ericka turned another corner, sighing heavily to herself as she headed for the door.

The Shrunken Head always greeted Ericka with a bright grin, favouring her highly compared to other monsters and humans. Yet, seeing her frown made it question, "Darlin', what happened? Why the long face?"

Thats what triggered the tears.

Failing to dry her tear-stained cheeks, Ericka sighed, "I screwed up."

The Head scoffed, "I highly doubt that, 'cause you're the most modest lady in this hotel. What _really_ happened?"

"I should never have come here, especially with him." Ericka sniffled. Sliding against the door, she rubbed her eyes and continued, "How could I even think that he could replace that portrait?"

"Portrait? That tall one in the family room?" The Shrunken Head suggested, "With him and Martha?"

She nodded, feeling a lump inside her throat as she pictured it. "I told him it made me feel uncomfortable, but...I guess even marriage won't make me feel like somebody's true love."

Leaving the Shrunken Head to screech and call Drac every swear under the sun, Ericka shut herself alone inside the room. Her lip began to wobble until she replayed the argument within her mind, which ended in a waterfall of tears. She covered her mouth, compressing sobs as she fell onto the bed. Little murmurs escaped her throat, mainly scolding herself for being foolish.

His words had ripped her heart from her chest, something that depended on her fiancé greatly. Ericka shook her head, wondering how she allowed herself to commit herself to another being. A Vampire, for goodness sakes! How could he fall in love with a human, especially after humans had ended his first love? It seemed ridiculous that he could love her just as much as Martha. Maybe a second Zing only served as a replacement - her own love wasn't as strong as Drac's.

"Stop..." Ericka groaned, grasping her hair and continuing to sob.

She wondered whether leaving for a while would be the best idea. How could this work if she couldn't face her fiancé? It couldn't - yet, locking herself in her room would drive her crazy.

Reaching for her phone, Ericka clicked her tongue. _Is this right?_ Exhaling heavily, he opened her message history to her great-grandfather and typed:

**Ericka**   
_Any recent cruises that I could Captain for a week?_

Luckily, it didn't take any longer than a minute for him to reply.

**Great-grandfather**   
_Many are available! How come?_

**Ericka**   
_I need some time alone._

The three dots appeared and disappeared. Ericka winced, expecting a fiery reaction. She was right.

**Great-grandfather**   
_WHAT HAS THAT WRETCHED VAMPIRE DONE TO YOU?_

She rolled her eyes. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, sending a final text before chucking her phone onto the bed.

**Ericka**   
_I'll explain when I arrive._

Something sparkly in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A spiderweb, perfectly crafted and comfortable between the wall and the cabinet. Ericka glanced at her engagement ring; the little spider that clutched onto her finger. His little eyes furrowed in pity. Having become accustomed to its owner, he wasn't used to witnessing her cry.

"Sorry, little guy." Ericka sighed, gesturing for the spider to climb onto the web. "You're gonna have to stay here for a while."

He obeyed, yet he glanced back at Ericka with sorrow. All of a sudden, that warm feeling across her finger had vanished - like the guaranteed promise of love inside her heart.

* * *

Drac stared at his trembling hands, wondering when he last felt this anxious. _You wouldn't feel like this if you hadn't shouted at her,_ he scolded to himself. Hunching his shoulders, Drac flew up the staircase with continuous churning inside his stomach. He knew how ill-tempered his fiancée could become - was there any way of resolving this?

No, Ericka wouldn't forgive him. His words ripped her fragile heart in two, ignoring her pleas for a more comfortable environment. Yet, he allowed the ghosts of his past ruin a beautiful future. Drac gasped, the thoughts of Ericka refusing to marry him burying into his chest like a stake. No, she's his zing! Soulmates weren't supposed to float away from each other. That's why, with a straightened posture and a smidge of confidence, Drac realised he _must_ save their engagement.

"Ugh, look who decided to show up," the Shrunken Head snapped. "You think I want you making her cry again? No, _sir._ So please, _do not dis_ -"

With a flick of his fingers, Drac silenced the head. All he could hear were the scolds and frustrated comments in his mind, as well as the mumbles of the Shrunken Head. Drac frowned; feeling the shame washing over his body. He wrapped his hand around the handle, yet revisited the situation. Could he witness his fiancée utterly distraught, because of him and his ridiculous actions?

The door finally creaked open, and Drac found the courage to peek into their room. "Sunflower...?"

He spotted a silhouette on the balcony. Drac gasped quietly, gazing at his wife as she bathed in the sunlight with the advantage of not getting burnt. His mouth dried up, thinking about the beauty that his wife displayed as the sunlight glowed across her platinum hair. There wasn't a single memory in Drac's mind when he witnessed a sight as angelic as Ericka at that moment.

Yet, she ducked her head upon hearing his voice. Her arms tightened their hold around her body, cradling her legs together. Drac frowned, stepping into the room and hesitantly moving closer towards his wife. He wondered if he really deserved her. An angel for a wife.

"Ericka?" Drac murmured, hoping to attract her attention again. Instead, she continued watching the sunrise.

He almost stepped into the sunlight, wincing as the ray caught his hand. The light almost seemed like fate separating them. Not even their Zing could break through the barrier.

Drac bowed his head. "Honey, I didn't mean what I said, I promise. What happened was just a sudden instinct, because I've had that portrait there ever since the hotel was built. I guess I...just wasn't ready to move it, but I understand why you feel uncomfortable, and I'm sorry for making you feel any worse. I love you, and-"

"I'm leaving," she interrupted.

Drac almost misheard her words. His fidgety fingers dropped to his sides as he questioned, "What...what do you mean?"

Ericka turned her head, just enough to side-glance. "There's another Christmas cruise in two days, and I agreed to Captain the Legacy again. I just need some time for myself."

His worst nightmare slowly came believable. Drac shook his head, muttering words of pleas as he attempted shuffling closer and closer towards his fiancée."I'm _so_ sorry!" Drac cried, managing to clutch her palm with a desperate grip. "Never would I try to make you feel uncomfortable, but I was too ignorant to realise how you felt. But _please_ don't leave, I can take down the painting and listen to anything that you'd want to be changed. I promise."

Ericka clenched her eyes shut, avoiding eye-contact. His touch froze her body. Her mind ran a thousand miles - she wasn't sure what to do. Yet, her bluntness made it clear that there wasn't any chance she'd stay.

Throwing his sense of maturity out the window, Drac cradled Ericka in a tight embrace. " _Please_...!"

Ericka wiggled away, predicting that Drac wouldn't force contact between them. She sighed, shaking her head. "It's not that easy. You can't cover a wound with a plaster, and that's _exactly_ what you're trying to do."

Watching with an agape expression, Drac wouldn't tear his sight away from Ericka as she retrieved her suitcase from the closet. He spotted something twinkle in the space between the closet and the wall. Yet, before he could investigate, she continued, "The painting doesn't matter anymore, it's what you _said_ to me."

Ericka pursed her lips, distracting the upcoming breakdown by retrieving her phone from her pocket. "My ride's here."

The moment they locked eyes, Drac noticed Ericka's reddened cheeks. Her eyes shone like two twinkling stars, blinking back a fountain of tears.

Before she left the room, Drac retrieved her suitcase before she could grab it. His free hand held hers as he urged, "Let me walk you there."

Ericka obliged, but their travel towards the hearse was deafeningly silent. His hand embraced her shoulder, yet Ericka provided no reaction.

Allowing Ericka to peacefully make herself comfortable in the backseat of the hearse, Drac startled the zombie driver as he bared his fangs. "You make sure she gets there safe or I will suck all the blood out of your body until you dissolve into jello."

The zombie moaned in response, starting the engine.

Drac floated beside Ericka, who buckled her seatbelt with an ambiguous expression. He couldn't tell whether her dejected look regretted her decision, but already made a conclusion. Sighing, he insisted, "Make sure you call me."

Ericka only hummed in response.

Yet, he felt that the next time he sees the caller ID, it wouldn't be good news. What if...this is her route into ending their engagement? The thought alone encouraged him to delay the hearse - never let her go.

Before he left, Drac grasped her palm tight. Her gorgeous eyes stared back into his, and he almost broke down. Instead, he held her head and gave Ericka a tender kiss atop her forehead. "I love you."

Ericka gulped, clenching her jaw so her lip would stop wobbling. Without a response, she only nodded and settled into the seat. Goddamnit, she loved him so much, but she wanted to leave. When she's frustrated, there was only an amount of affection Drac could embrace her with before Ericka needed personal space.

Pursing his lips, Drac shut the hearse door and allowed the vehicle to transport Ericka to the airport. He would've followed her all the way, but...he had to give her space. Yet, as the distance lengthened between the couple, Drac dreaded the absolute worst.


	3. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rises from the dead] Yeah, this was pretty unexpected for me. But, I watched HT3 the other day and had a massive wave of motivation to finish this story...and I will! So, enjoy the sweet angst!

**Dracula**   
_Did you arrive safely, my sunflower? xxx_

**Ericka**   
_Yes._

**Dracula**   
_I miss you, honey. Make sure you take care of yourself, I love you more than anything in the universe xxx_

**Ericka**   
_Okay._

Wearing an agonising frown, Drac plopped his phone beside his couple's coffin and sighed. It must've been the thousandth time he read over their short conversation. They hadn't texted since that day, and ever since, Drac had no meaning of life.

Something twinkled in the corner of his eye. Drac swore that his heart plummeted into the abyss of his stomach.

Abandoned in the darkened corner of the room lay Ericka's engagement ring. The spider's gloomy face glanced at Drac, missing its owner just as much as he missed his darling fiancée. Everything now suddenly seemed real. One of the aspects of Ericka that he'd always cherish was the ring – a reminder of their infinite love.

He motions for the spider to crawl onto his pinky finger. Anyone would scold Drac for acting so depressed after two solid days without Ericka. Frank struggled to keep a steady conversation with him yesterday, his replies emerging as low grumbles or sighs.

For the remainder of the night, Drac enclosed himself in the coffin. Not even the comfort of his bed soothes him – the wide space, meant for two people, seemed near threatening. Like he'd been doomed to live alone. Yet, his broody attitude prevented him from actually doing something about it. Instead, he slumped against the mattress – face smushed against the pillow – lip wobbling as he swiped through his phone's camera. Endless wonderful memories of him and Ericka, reserved in an album he dedicated to her. Photos and videos of them dancing, professional couples' pictures at special occasions, and cheeky selfies that they slipped in between fun moments.

What he doesn't realise is that his daughter listened to his sobbing within the hallway.

With a frown, Mavis listens to her father's sniffles. Although breaking the rule of privacy, she couldn't help but enter his room.

"Dad?" Mavis approached the closed coffin. She can't help but smile at its heart-shape – a perfect object that emphasised their affection for each other.

"Uh–yes, my little bed bug?" Drac replied, his voice cracked.

Sitting beside the coffin, Mavis asked, "Are you okay?"

"I–of course! Why...why wouldn't I be?"

Mavis tilted her head. "Well, I haven't seen Ericka since the day that...you guys had a disagreement."

A pause. From that moment, Mavis understand the problem. What concerned her was the absence of her father's fiancée.

"Ah...yes, well...there's no problem now," Drac chuckled nervously, "goodnight Mavis!"

"It's three in the morning, Dad."

"...I knew that."

Mavis sighed. "Dad, where's Ericka?"

Another pause. Mavis took the risk and opened the coffin door, gasping as she spotted her father.

Although a vampire's skin seemed pale enough, somehow all of the evidence of life had been drained from Drac's complexion. His eyes shone scarlet, and his cheeks were drowned in countless tears. When had he slept last? Taken his healthy dose of blood-beaters?

"Oh, Dad..." Mavis sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Drac buried his head within his daughter's shoulder. "I'm fine, my little tarantula. Daddy is just a bit...shocked, that is all."

He grasped her hands. Mavis noticed Ericka's engagement ring upon his pinky finger, filling her gut with dread.

"Did she...leave?"

Drac pursed his lips. "I...not permanently, I don't think. She went to cater for a cruise with Van Helsing, said she needed some time to think."

"Think about what?" Mavis cocked her brow.

Drac shrugged, "About...if she wants to stay with me, I don't know."

His lip quivered once again. Mavis stopped a tear from running along his cheek. Even without his beautiful Zing, Drac could still confide in his darling daughter.

"But, you guys had never argued before," Mavis said, "why should this make her want to leave? You guys are soulmates!"

"Because I'm a terrible fiancé!" Drac cried, his magic launching a candle across the room. Luckily, it wasn't alight. "Ericka felt uncomfortable about the portrait, and all I did was let my past break her heart. I knew that she supports my marriage with Martha, but I failed to be there for her when she felt unloved. I'm...her first love, Mavis. She's been betrayed by others, and I followed the same path as them."

Mavis grasped his shoulders in a firm grip. "You are _nothing_ like them! Ericka has told me that she's so lucky to have you! Just because you made one mistake, doesn't mean she hates you."

Drac bowed his head. He wished he could believe his intelligent daughter, but his _drama-king_ personality formed the barrier from him doing so.

"Have you tried texting Ericka? Calling her?" Mavis questioned.

"I..." Drac thought about his recent text conversation with Ericka. Nothing but simple responses from his fiancée, which staked his heart every time he sent kisses and received nothing. "I haven't, but it is pointless."

Mavis shook her head. "You have to talk to her! Even if she ignores you, just send her messages reminding her about how much you love her."

Drac paced the room, twirling his phone within his fingers. "I don't know, blood-drop. What if I come across as clingy? Annoying?"

"Dad, you forget that Ericka is absolutely crazy for you," Mavis chuckled, "you guys don't stop kissing in public, for goodness sake."

She reaches for his wrist, the one that contains the phone, and motions it towards his face. Drac glances between the device and his daughter before a small smile crept across his cheeks. How could his daughter be so soothing? So, he retrieves his message history with Ericka, and texts something simple:

**Dracula**   
_Hey honey-bat, how are you today? xxx_

Ten seconds pass.

"Mavis, she's not replying!" Drac cried, burying his face within his hands. "She hates me, oh lord, what have I done? She's trying to forget that I exist!"

Mavis rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's literally been thirty seconds. She's not gonna reply that quickly."

"But, she always replies to me straight away!"

"Yes, but she's directing a cruise at the moment!" Mavis claimed, "She's busy catering for the people, and her phone is probably in her cabin. Please, just calm down."

Drac frowned at his phone. "But, I miss her so much..."

"I know, but be patient," Mavis smiled, "I'm sure she'll respond. How about you get dressed and come have lunch with us?"

Mavis embraced her father for a final time. Remembering to eat lunch with Dennis, she left her father to sulk on his phone. She didn't feel like she lifted his spirits, but Drac would soon realise what that small text would impact.

* * *

After closing her cabin door, Ericka slumped onto her bed with a desirable sigh. It must've been hours since she last sat down and rested, especially after sustaining her heavy mind and heart around the ship all day. Regardless of the numerous inquiries that she attended to, she couldn't help but rewind her argument with Drac whenever she was alone. Sometimes, she regretted ever bring up the conversation. Or thinking about it.

No. Something had to be said. How could she wallow in her uncomfortableness if she'd have to stare at that portrait for the rest of her life? Unfortunately, Drac wasn't as eager to leave the past behind just yet, and with good reason. She'd hate to force him, but it couldn't last forever.

Even her great-grandfather agreed. However, he wouldn't stop pestering her about ending the engagement. Anything to prevent his great-granddaughter from marrying his arch-nemesis.

Ericka poured herself a drink - some strong alcohol should soothe her throbbing mind. She took a sip, almost spitting it straight out upon checking her phone.

Drac had left her a text message.

Her heart rose, relieved that the silence between them had finally been broken. Secretly, she wanted to text him before, but she couldn't figure out the perfect starter.

So, with the pain continuing to harm her, Ericka replied:

**Ericka**   
_Hey, just only got your message. Just been really busy today with the couple's wedding._

Not even five seconds passed. Those grey dots bounced across the screen.

**Dracula**   
_MY LOVE HAS TEXTED ME! OH, I'M SO HAPPY!_

Ericka wasn't sure if Drac had meant to send her the message, but nevertheless, she giggled at his goofiness _._

**Dracula**   
_I'm so sorry, my darling. The phone heard me speak and copied it onto here, I'm so so so so so so sorry xxx_

Curling up beneath her blankets, Ericka smiled as she texted him back.

**Ericka**   
_No worries. How was your day?_

**Dracula**   
_It's been average, my sunflower. I've just gotten into bed. I miss you with every second that passes xxx_

His words sent a pang through her heart. Something pricked at the corner of her eye, almost drawing tears. Goddamnit, she didn't want to admit it...but she missed him so much.

**Ericka**   
_I miss you too._

**Dracula**   
_How are you feeling today? xx_

**Ericka**   
_A little better. Still thinking about the other day, though._

**Dracula**   
_I would give you all the hugs and kisses in the world xxx_

Ericka grinned, her cheeks were almost aching. She could imagine his loving hugs along with that goofy smile of his.

**Ericka**   
_I'd love that x_

**Dracula**   
_Are you coming home? xxx_

**Ericka**   
_Of course, I'd never leave you. Just needed some time to wind down x_

**Dracula**   
_It must be late! You should get your sleep, I don't want to keep you awake xxx_

**Ericka**   
_Yeah, I gotta get up early x_

**Dracula**   
_I'll text you tomorrow. I love you so much xxx_

**Ericka**   
_I love you too xxx_

Ericka sighed as she settled her phone atop the bedside table. Her arm cradled a pillow, almost certain that she cuddled her fiancé. Just five more days and she can launch herself within his arms.


End file.
